A beggining to a whole new life
by digipokenarudbzmon
Summary: This is a beginning to a whole new life. I used to be tormented, hated, but i'm also in love. But no one is going to hate me any more...


My FIRST REAL BEST STORY I EVER WRITTEN, (i think)PLZZZZZZZZZ Review. EvEn iF yoU hate it.(BTW, tell me if you hate it.)

Who am I???

I don't know who I am.

I don't know where I came from.

This feeling ...so ....so..._weird_.

But that happened three years ago. Times changed. So did I.

My names Josh, Uzumaki Josh. I attended school once. But everyone laughed at me.

I don't know what to do.

I can't help but feeling....sad. It's a strange feeling....the loneliness....the inner pain.

I also feel no one loves me, this bathtub as my bed...in the garage, Humph.

* * *

Bell Rings

"Hey whazzup man!" Sasuke replied, "Nothing much." Came the reply.

It is 3.30 pm. After school.

Sasuke Uchiha and Uzumaki Naruto, (my brother) are friends. They normally hang around the back of school, smoking...what do you call it...fags.

Sasuke Uchiha is a 16 year old boy, a few weeks older than my brother. He has onyx eyes, bluish black hair and white skin.

The reason why I had to say that he had white skin, was because you cannot assume that in this school that there is racial harmony. Meaning, there are always Niggers, whites, blackies, pakis, Jamaicans, etc.

So I'm here, as instructed by my brother, to stay behind this rose bush. He kind of torments me, since I was found naked in a forest.

I was adopted by his mother, who kindly offered to look after me, even though i don't care.

This world, is...so...so different.

But I don't care.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Sasuke asked. It was Sakura, his girlfriend. I hate her, as much as all 3 of them.

"shall we batter my so-called brother again" Naruto asked, with an evil grin on his face. I don't think he knew I was still here.

* * *

I mean, shall I run or not? Last time, they locked 4 rat cages, each with nine or ten rats, and unlocked them in the basement.

And they threw me from the first floor, from the stairs.

All the way to ground floor.

And all the time they were laughing evilly, even Sakura.

And once, Hinata was there, a friend of Sakura's. She always wore a jacket, and had bluish black hair and had pale eyes. She was sixteen like me too, only weeks before my birthday. (I also have a crush on Hinata.)

I was blushing then, whilst getting knocked in the face. At least she didn't think it was funny.

Anyway, after they threw me from the stairs, they threw me to the basement.

Locked, with rat infestation.

For two days, with only poison to drink.

Naruto and Sasuke told my so-called mother that I was staying with a friend for a week, and then told her that the basement was rat infested, which was true. But when she said (after two days) that she needed to get the washing done, because she didn't want to go there because of the rats. Therefore finding me and the boys lied blah blah blah.

I don't care.

* * *

6.45pm

Okay, now to the present.

"what are you doing worm boy" Naruto asked. All three Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura laughed.

"What??" I asked, with confusion.

"Go on then, brainless freak!!" Sasuke shouted, as he grabbed my arm, and dragged me to The Hill.

It is famous for having the most worm hill. In the world.

So that is the reason why our school has been popular, for nine decades.

After being dragged to The Hill, Sasuke spat on me and kicked me.

" go one then freak, eat those worms, 'cos your not gonna get any dinner tonight!!"

"Hey!!" Naruto said. "Don't talk to my brother that way!!!"

I looked up, amazed.

* * *

This was the first time Naruto ever stood up to me. I mean, I was so shocked I smiled.

"What happened bro, too much crack!!?" Sasuke asked, also confused as me.

"No, it's not that, I mean, you gotta let him have NORMAL dinner, or my mom's gonna kill me!!" Naruto replied, his eyes looked like of a needy, his face begging, his body trembling"

"I though we were buddies!?" Sasuke half-asked*.

"Well yeah, that's what I thought at first too. But then I started to do all those things because of you. That, and Sakura doesn't really love you"

"WHAT!!!" Sasuke shouted.

He looked at Sakura, who was slowly pacing back, away from him.

Sasuke grabbed her arm and threw her beside me.

"I'm s-sorry" Sakura stuttered, trembling, looking as if she was about to cry.

"it's just..." Sakura looked below Sasuke's waist.

"Well, if you like it so much, why don't you try it!?" Sasuke asked.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!"

"OR MEET YOUR DESTINY..."

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, thinking that it wasn't them who spoke.

Naruto and Sakura were shocked, practically eyes falling out of their heads.

But Sasuke was laughing, and then grinned, an evil grin.

"You think you can defeat me!!" Sasuke growled, as he suddenly moved from his standing position and walked towards me.

"Right here, right now" I said, with sudden fear, anger and hate.

The fight began.

* * *

Please review, even if you hated it. (BTW, tell me if you hated it)

also, give me a rating out of ten, if you review, (which you will)


End file.
